Hidden Power
by Kazuhito Gaara
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, itu namanya./Bukan hanya karna sifat pendeteksinya itu, dia juga mengerti bahasa hewan yang disentuhnya. Bahkan fikiran orang pun bisa diterawangnya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan./Fic Collab pertama.


**Hallo minnaaaa :D  
Ini adalah fic pertama –sekaligus fic collab pertama- dari Kazu & Achaaa~ :D**

Fic ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul sama, yaitu Hidden Power © Shou Ichikawa.  
Tapi ceritanya ga sama persis kok! Jadi yang jelas kita ga menjiplak lho! Iya 'kan nii-chan :D *Kazu : Ngangguk-ngangguk*

Okelah, daripada kebanyakan ngomong dan ga selesai selesai,  
Selamat membacaaaaa ^O^/  


**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance/friendship**

**Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Warning : AU, agak OOC –mungkin-, typho, dll.**

Menetapkan DLDR ^^ 

.

.

.

.

.

**~HIDDEN POWER~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration © Shou Ichikawa**

**Story © Kazuhito Gaara & Kira-chan Narahashi**

.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba pada waktunya di tahun ini. Bunga bunga yang semula belum menampakkan sari mereka, mulai merekah dengan indahnya.  
Di sepanjang trotoar Konoha pun bunga bunga berdaun merah muda juga bermekaran.  
Tidak hanya bunga yang sedang bermekaran, hati seorang gadis yang juga memiliki mahkota berwarna merah muda yang tengah melukis pemandangan taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya itu juga sedang bermekaran. Bermekaran dalam artian ia bahagia.  
Bagaimana tidak bahagia, keinginannya mulai sejak dini untuk memelihara anjing kini telah dikabulkan, bahkan sekarang anjingnya tengah menemaninya melukis sambil bermain bola kesayangannya.

"Nah, selesaaaaaii ~" ucap sang gadis, atau bisa dipanggil Haruno Sakura itu sembari merapikan peralatan melukisnya,  
"Bagaimana Kitsu-_chan_? Bagus kaaan? Lukisan ini aku buat untuk hadiah ulang tahun Ino-_pig_ minggu depan, siapa tahu bisa di pajang di toko bunganya," ucapnya lagi sambil memamerkan hasil karyanya pada anjing kecil didepannya.  
"Guk! Guk!"  
"Terimakasih atas pujiannya anjing manis ..." Jawab Sakura yang menganggap jawaban dari Kitsune ialah, 'Iya, lukisanmu bagus.' Ckckck ...  
"Baiklah Kitsu-_chan_, ayo kita pulaaang, _kaa_-_san_ pasti sudah menunggu kita dirumah." Ajak Sakura pada Kitsune seraya memakaikan kalung, –atau lebih tepatnya tali- untuk menuntun anjingnya.  
"Guk! Guk! Guk!"  
"Iya iyaa~ bolamu akan aku bawakan." Jawab Sakura yang sepertinya setiap omongan Kitsune ia mengerti, padahal baru beberapa bulan ini mereka bersama.  
"Ayo." Ajak Sakura sambil menuntun Kitsune disepanjang trotoar Konoha tersebut. Sesekali mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Sakura melihat lihat isi toko kecil di sepanjang jalan di Konoha.

Belum lama mereka berjalan, Sakura merasa aneh dengan Kitsune, ia merasa Kitsune tidak mau jalan yang menyebabkan ia harus setengah menyeretnya.  
"Kitsu-_chaan_~ kau kenapa? Ayo jalaaan ... apa kau lelah? Tidak biasanya kau cepat lelah jika ku ajak jalan-jalan, apa kau lapar? Kau mau makan, eh?" tanya Sakura masih sabar.  
"Guk! Guk!"  
Sakura mengeluarkan biskuit kesukaan Kitsune dari dalam tas selempangnya yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana jika bersama Kitsune.  
"Ini," Sakura berjongkok dan menyuapi Kitsune dengan biskuit yang dikeluarkannya tadi, tapi Kitsune malah menjauhkan kepalanya dari biskuit, yang menandakan ia tidak mau makan biskuit itu. Padahal jika sudah diberi biskuit, Kitsune akan langsung memakannya. 'Kitsune kenapa siih~ membuat repot saja!' gerutu Sakura dalam hati.  
"Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"  
"Kau bicara apa sih Kitsu-_chaaan_? Ayoo jaalaaan~ Hari sudah semakin soreee!" dengan susah payah Sakura menyeret Kitsune yang masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang.  
"Heeeii! Maumu apa Kitsu-_chaaan_~!" Oke, Sakura malas jika harus menunggu Kitsune beranjak dari tempatnya yang entah itu kapan. Langit sudah mulai menunjukkan petang sekarang.  
.

.

.  
~Sementara tidak jauh dari situ~  
.

.

.

Langit kemerah merahan menyapanya, menyapa seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar, dengan _earphone_ yang bertengger manis di lehernya, dan tangan yang disembunyikan disaku celananya , pemuda itu berjalan dengan santai menuju apartemennya yang juga tak jauh dari taman Konoha. Rambut dengan model _raven_, dan mata _onyx_ yang tajam, sudah membuat semua orang yang melewatinya ataupun yang dilewatinya menatapnya dengan kagum. Khususnya para kaum hawa. Jujur, Sasuke benci diperhatikan seperti itu, ia malah lebih tenang jika disamakan dengan pemuda-pemuda lainnya, bukan dibedakan seperti ini. 'Ck! Menyebalkan!' gerutunya dalam hati.

Selain memiliki wajah rupawan yang dipuja puja kaum hawa, dia juga memiliki kehebatan yang sangat jarang dimiliki manusia pada umumnya.  
Sasuke Uchiha, itu namanya. Pemuda pendiam dan angkuh, dan salah satu siswa dari Konoha Internasional High School yang dijuluki 'srigala' oleh teman-temannya dan memiliki salah satu kehebatan yang sangat jarang dimiliki oleh orang lain. Kehebatan apa? Ia tidak segan segan menonjok orang yang menyentuhnya. Bahkan ia bisa mendeteksi orang yang melihatnya atau orang yang akan menyentuhnya. Mungkin fikiran kalian 'Hanya itu saja? Lalu apa hebatnya?' Hei, tunggu dulu, bukan hanya karna sifat pendeteksinya itu, dia juga mengerti bahasa hewan yang disentuhnya. Bahkan fikiran orang pun bisa diterawangnya hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan.  
Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa keahlian itu bisa muncul pada dirinya. Faktor keturunan? Jelas tidak mungkin, keluarganya adalah keluarga normal dan tidak aneh-aneh. Tapi mengapa ia bisa mendapat kehebatan itu? Yeah, mungkin itu akan menjadi misteri untuk dirinya dan untuk kita semua.

Tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sosok gadis bermahkota merah muda, yang menurutnya aneh sedang menuntun, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret anjingnya yang kelihatannya sedari tadi tidak mau beranjak dari tempat mereka berdiri. Karena penasaran kenapa anjing itu tidak mau beranjak, akhirnya Sasuke mendekati gadis itu.  
"Anjingmu kenapa?" tanyanya datar,  
"Eh? Aku juga tidak tahu Kitsu-_chan_ kenapa, padahal tadi dia mau kok jalan." Jawab gadis yang menurutnya aneh ini menjawab dengan mimik muka err... geregetan?  
Tanpa menjawab Sasuke menyentuh belakang telinga Kitsune, dan berbicara,  
"Di perempatan sana, ada kembang api. Dia ketakutan."  
"Eh? benarkah? Tapi bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya gadis, yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Sakura itu penasaran.  
Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya cuek, tanda ia tidak tahu.  
"Err- aku masih tidak percaya. Coba kau tanya menu masakan di rumah kami!" suruh Sakura dengan wajah tidak berdosa sudah menyuruh pemuda yang terkenal angkuh di hadapannya itu.  
Entah karena _mood_ Sasuke yang sedang baik atau bagaimana, ia mau saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi ditanyakan oleh Sakura kepadanya. Ia berjongkok dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Kitsune, membisikkan sesuatu yang Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.  
tak lama kemudian, Kitsune menggonggong, "Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk! Guk!"  
"Menu dirumahmu _Sup Miso, Tempura_, dan _Sushi_." Ucap Sasuke datar,  
"Kau benar! Waaah~ kau hebat sekali bisa menebak apa yang diomongkan Kitsu-_chan_~ aku saja tidak bisa, baiklah kalau begitu, arigatou infonya, umm.." jeda Sakura yang bingung memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan apa.  
"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Sasuke singkat, tanpa menyunggingkan senyum setipispun. Dasar Uchiha!  
"Baiklah, sekali lagi arigatou Sasuke-_san_." Ucap Sakura ramah, sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 pada pemuda yang menurutnya mengagumkan dihadapannya ini.  
"Aku melakukannya untuk anjingmu." Balas Sasuke dingin, tanpa berpamitan, Sasuke segera meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari menyusup di celah-celah jendela kamar bernuansa _baby pink_, membangunkan sang penghuni kamar yang masih asyik bergumul dengan selimutnya. Karna merasa silau dan sudah tidak mengantuk lagi, sosok itu segera bangun dan segera mematikan alarm berbentuk kucing yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya yang telah berdering dari beberapa menit yang lalu, dan segera membawa tubuhnya kearah kamar mandi didalam kamarnya.  
Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah rapi dengan berbalut seragam sekolahnya.

Drap, drap, drap

Suara sepatu terdengar dari tangga lantai atas yang sepertinya menuju lantai dasar.  
"_Tou-saaaaan_~ aku berangkaaat~!" teriak Sakura berpamitan pada ayahnya,  
"Kau tidak sarapan dulu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya sang ayah dari dalam dapur.  
"Tidak, aku sudah terlambaat~" jawab Sakura sembari mengeluarkan sepeda mininya dari dalam garasi.  
Sebenarnya ia tidak terlambat, hanya saja ia malas sarapan untuk pagi ini.  
.

.

.

Embun-embun pagi yang masih tersisa, membuat sejuk udara di pagi ini.  
Tak jarang Sakura membalas sapaan para tetangga-tetangga yang dilewatinya.  
Seperti saat ini, "_Ohayou_ Sakura-_chan_ ..." sapa seorang bibi yang tengah berjalan santai tak jauh darinya, "_Ohayou_ bibi Namiii~" balas Sakura ceria dengan senyum yang masih setia merekah dibibirnya.  
.

.

.

Gerbang sekolah KHIS telah terlihat tak jauh dari pandangan mata Sakura, mungkin beberapa kayuhan lagi ia telah sampai di sekolah tercintanya itu.

Sakura turun dari sepedanya dan menuntunnya menuju tempat parkir sepeda, belum jauh ia melangkah, ia mendengar seseorang yang kelihatannya tak jauh dari dirinya memanggil namanya, bukan nama, tapi panggilan kesayangan, "_Foreheeeaaad_!"  
'Pasti Ino-_pig_' Sakura sudah membatin dan menoleh, "_Ohayou_ Ino-_pig_!" "_Ohayou forehead_!" balas Ino, sahabat karibnya yang juga sedang menuntun sepedanya dan menjajarkan langkah mereka.

Setelah memarkirkan sepeda mereka, Ino dan Sakura langsung menuju ke kelas mereka.

~Kelas 2-1 IPA~

Dikelas, terlihat beberapa murid yang sudah datang tengah melakukan aktivitas mereka, seperti para siswa sedang kejar-kejaran yang dilakukan oleh Naruto dan Kiba, ada yang tidur, seperti sang jenius Shikamaru, dan Chouji, yang duduk sebangku dengan Shikamaru tengah asyik melahap kripik kentang kesayangannya, ada Lee yang sibuk membangunkan Shikamaru, ada gaara yang sedang duduk diam tanpa ekspresi, dan masih banyak lagi yang mereka lakukan.

Sedangkan para siswi? Yeah ... seperti yang dilakukan para gadis lainnya, yaitu berdandan, yang dilakukan oleh Karin, Haku, dan Tayuya. Ada yang sibuk membaca buku seperti Matsuri dan Shion, ada yang sibuk membuat kerajinan tangan seperti Sasame. Dan sisanya? Sisanya sedang bergosip ria, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata, meskipun Hinata hanya banyak diam.

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah ada dipintu kelas, segera mengambil tempat duduk diantara Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata.  
"_Ohayou guys_!" sapa Ino dan Sakura serempak,  
"_Ohayou_ Sakura, Ino." Jawab Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata yang juga serempak.  
"Apa ada gosip terbaruuu?" ya, siapa lagi yang paling bersemangat jika ada gosip? Sudah jelas itu pasti Ino.  
"Hmm ... kami baru saja membicarakan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang menurut kabar sih tengah memacari Anko-_sensei_, hei, itu gosip terpanas lho di minggu iniii~ benar 'kan Ten? Ta?" terang Temari dengan wajah bersemangatnya, menjelaskan apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan,  
"I- iya..." jawab Hinata pelan, dan disambung dengan tenten yang menjelaskan dengan mimik tak kalah semangat seperti Temari,  
"Iya! Dan kabarnya lagi, Kakashi-_sensei _akan melamar Anko-_sensei_! Padahal 'kan selama ini mereka tidak pernah dekat, aku saja tidak menyangka Kakashi-_sensei_ itu bisa berpacaran dengan Anko-_sensei_ yang _notabane_, err~ galak itu."  
"Waaaah? Benarkaah? Lalu lalu?" tanya Ino yang langsung menanggapi gosip itu dengan antusias, sedangkan Sakura?  
Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperhartikan sahabat sahabatnya yang heboh membicarakan sensei mereka.  
Karena bosan dan tidak tertarik dengan apa yang sahabatnya bicarakan, ia menolehkan kepala pinknya ke luar jendela kelas, tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sepertinya pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia mempertajam pandangannya kepada pemuda itu, rambut _raven_? Mata _onyx_? dan secara reflek matanya langsung melebar karena apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang,  
"Itu kan cowo yang kemarin!" teriaknya sembari menunjuk pemuda yang dengan tenang melewati kelasnya.

**~TBC~**

**Dan taraaaaaa~ selesai chapter 1 nyaa ^^b**

Gimana minna? Bagus kah? Biasa kah? Atau malah membosankan kah?

Intinya sih semuanya diungkapin lewat kotak review dibawah yaaa :D

Kazu & Acha : Arigatooou~ *ojigi* ^^


End file.
